User blog:DeviljhoKiller/Poems
Poem Blog: Sup guys! I'm making a blog like Hellwolf suggested just for my poems! I might add some every so often and I will do (appropriate!) requests if you suggest them! Stay awesome! New Beginnings Poem: Just as a rose blossoms in the spring, So my lessons grow on, Always on to a better thing, And time flows anon... Baleful Poem: ''' The thunder rumbles, and lightning flashes The air is filled with the sound of clashes The victor stands, his head held high and releases a roar unto the sky The thunder rumbles, and the skies do cheer The new monster of the night, now is here... '''Gigginox Poem: A flash of white in the night The loud and eerie roar The dark shines with fright A shadow on the floor Look up in time to see The maw to end your destiny Glacial Agnaktor poem: Sliding over ice, the rook of the North Blue, white, green, and black spell your doom From one extreme, now to go forth The icy tundra's calm to be broken soon... Pink Rathian and Azure Rathalos poem: A cherry blossom laying on earth, The Azure sky overhead, One to poison and hurt, The other to make sure you're dead! Rust Duramboros Poem: A blade in the sand, A true desert terror, Bound to the land, But there's no room for error Rust Duramboros Poem 2: A lurch in the sand, A rumble in the land, A beast walks the earth, The world trembles with its girth, It swings its mighty tail, Pray to God your block won't fail! Brachydios poem: The mighty Brachydios! With its deadly slime trios! A horn, and two arms Which it uses to cause harm! Run for your life! Or be the sacrifice... Hallowed Jhen poem: A gem in the night, The glow that shines so bright Searching for the moon, The village hopes to see it soon! The Legendary Crystal Beast! Killing it is quite a feat Goldbeard poem: The golden one of myth, Not one to be trifled with! The surpasser of gods, Where nary a man has trod! Hiding in the deep abyss, and waiting in an idle bliss, to dole out death's sweet kiss... Stygian Zinogre Poem: A roar into the cold Tundra night, A beast just waiting to show its true might, A terrible wolf in fang and claw, With tearing teeth in its vicious maw! A second roar sounds to let the world know You will never be safe upon the snow and even in heat to make the coolest sweat The beast also there waits to deliver your death... Gold Rathian and Silver Rathalos poem: A beautiful golden bloom and a silver shining light The beast of lore and yet before us... they stand shining bright! One with golden scales ablaze Bathing us in yellow rays One with silver wings aglow a fatal strike his claws can blow In the tower far away Standing guard beside your grave Just one more hunter for death to sway! Lucent Narga Poem: The whispered silhouette, A rumor in the night, A chilling epithet, Another word for fright! The subtle illusion, the glaring eyes, Another reason to run and hide, A spot in the dark, another suprise, Blades flashing and cutting your side, All below the tower, the familiar rise! Abyssal Lagiacrus Poem: From the deepest ocean depths, A master of the pure black sea, Dark as night and cloaked with death, You will have to struggle for your victory or that bright blue flash may be the last you see! Abyssal Lagiacrus Poem 2: From the blackest of the sea, A frightful sight for you to see! Master of the heavenly blow, Attacking with the very water's flow, If you see one, you must flee!! Dire Miralis Poem: An eerie roar from a broken land, A beast who has robed in a splendor grand, A hellish glow from Death's own brand, The fiendish light of destruction at hand, A fire that burns with beginning and end, A great rage against which you can't defend, The Black Flame of Calamity with which none can contend... ( I added all the poems I made for monsters to this page, so you can see all the old ones... and yeah it formatted it strange when I pasted... ) Category:Blog posts